<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissin’ by KhunA430</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278355">Kissin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430'>KhunA430</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), College!Kuroo, College!Yachi, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Tomato yachi, Too much fluff, Yachi tries to be brave, cheeky kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo initiating any form of physical affection was the norm between the two of them. So when Yachi thought of initiating it for once, she was in a dilemma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oneshots about cute lil floofy Yachi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt i saw online</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo initiating any form of physical affection was the norm between the two of them. So when Yachi thought of initiating it for once, she was in a dilemma.</p><p>Her class just finished for the day, and as usual, Kuroo was waiting outside. A small smile made its way to her face seeing her boyfriend leaned against the wall, wearing a black shirt and a simple pair of jeans. His bag slung against his body as he pushed himself against the wall, smiling once he saw the familiar blonde, making her way to him.</p><p>He quickly held onto her hand, lacing their fingers together, leaning down as he brought her hand up, kissing each of her knuckles, which of course, made the small girl blush. He chuckled softly then led the way, walking her to her dorm.</p><p>“So how was class?”</p><p>The young girl cleared her throat a bit, looking up at him as she pursed her lips slightly out of habit. </p><p>“It was good, we have an upcoming project i’m pretty excited about. How about you? How was your class?”</p><p>“Same old, same old. Balancing here and there? Experiments here and there.”</p><p>He let out a sheepish grin while Yachi nodded in understanding. She knew how hard chemistry was, and she was thankful she didn’t choose that course, or any science-related one.</p><p>Once they’ve reached her building, she looked up at him, cheeks puffed as she hummed in thought. This made the older male raise a brow in confusion.</p><p>“T-Tetsurou? Can I kiss you?”</p><p>By now her face was bright red, her eyes trailed off to his chest, afraid that she’d crumble if she stared into his eyes too long. Kuroo, on the other hand, smirked at the small girl, finding her amusing.</p><p>“I don’t know, can you?”</p><p>She looked back up at him, mouth slightly opened, about to say something but she couldn’t seem to get anything out. She closed her mouth and shook her head. She then pulled her hand away from his, very embarrassed as she ran into the building.</p><p>“Wait! Babe, i’m just kidding!”</p><p>Maybe today was not that day, she could try again next time. For now, she’ll just have to think of a way to face Kuroo in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>